Our most recent effort in this area has been to combine multiple timescales and fast multipole methods into a single algorithm to accelerate molecular dynamics simulations in the batchmin program. A factor of ~20 speedup in CPU time was obtain for simulations of the photosynthetic reaction center in the gas phase as compared to velocity Verlet methods. The method now needs to be extended to treat solvation, either using explicit water molecules or via a continuum solvation model, for example the generalized Born model as has been used in previous work.